Thomas the LEGO Engine's Main Cast.
Here is the main cast for Thomas the LEGO Engine's main cast in Thomas and Friends in LEGO Style. Cast *Thomas - The main hero and number 1 engine. *Gordon - Thomas's strong father and number 4 strong engine. *Percy - Thomas's best friend and number 6 engine. *Henry - Thomas's uncle and number 3 engine. *Molly - Gordon's wife and number 36 engine. *Toad - Oliver's brakevan. *Bertie - Thomas's brother. *Emily - The main female and Thomas's number 12 girlfriend. *Rosie - Percy's girlfriend and Emily's number 13 daughter. *Madge - A truck who ran away and was found by Thomas. *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - Thomas's informants, carrying the numbers 55, 17, 18, 42, 43, and 47. *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, and Trevor - Gordon and Molly's children, four narrow engines, carrying the numbers 1, 2, 4, and 3. *Duncan - A scottish engine carrying the number 6. *Edward - Thomas's father and Mavis's husband, carrying number two. *Mavis - Thomas's mother and Edward's wife, carrying the number 18. *Stanley - Thomas's friend, carrying the number 15. *Duck - Thomas's nephew, carrying the number 8. *James - Thomas's vain friend, carrying the number 5. *Donald - An engineer, who pilots a steam engine. *Douglas - A shunter, who helps get steam engines ready *Oliver - A fireman, who stokes coal into the furnace. *BoCo - A photographer, who takes pictures of Thomas. *Cranky - A crane, who is bossy sometimes, but helps Thomas and Percy. *Devious Diesel - Thomas's main villain, number 19. *Scruffey - Devious Diesel's helper. *Dennis - Devious Diesel's lackey. *Daisy - Diesel's wife. *Bulgy - A grumpy bus. *Arry - Bert's twin. *Bert - Arry's twin. *George - A guardian, who guards places. *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney - Devious Diesel's band of renegades. *Diesel 10 - A real villain. *Troublesome Trucks - Foolish freight cars, who play tricks on engines. *The Spiteful Breakvan - A caboose, who always tries to hurt Thomas, only if the caboose is angry. *Narrow Gauge Trucks - The caboose's minions. *Elizabeth - A rude wife to Spencer. *Spencer - A rude hunter to Thomas, and Elizabeth's wife. *D261 - A police cop. *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty - Hector's minions. *Hector - A strong boss for Thomas to deal with. Trivia *This cast is probably for the style of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64's first installment, Thomas 2: The Great Escape on the Sega Dreamcast, which contains the only content, that is The Gordon Village, the six GlobCrystals, and three associated minigames, Pyralums, Weblums, and The Disk, including the other three downloadable minigames, LIF, Menezis, and SPA. *The engine on the train, that Gordon escapes, and which Donald, Douglas, and Oliver pilot, is a Great Western Railway class 4-4-0 engine, City of Truro, No. 3717, built in 1903 at Swindon locomotive works, with a coal tender, four maroon coaches, and one maroon baggage car. *The pursuing locomotive, that S.C.Ruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney pilot, to capture Gordon is a London North Eastern Railway Green Arrow Class 2-6-2, Green Arrow, No. 4771, built in 1936, as No. 60800. *The other locomotives, that S.C.Ruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney pilot, with the slaves on board, are Sturdee No. 601, also as 90775, a War Department 2-10-0 engine, that double heads a four coach working, and S160, an American locomotive toward the Buccaneer, with George Stephenson No. 44767, an LMS Black 5 4-6-0, built in 1947, with a four coach working, piloted by LNER B12 Class 4-6-0 No. 8572, built in 1928, and a triple heading four coach working, with three tank engines, Bellerophone, Ring Haw No. 1982, and No. 3809. *The engines that go out to look for Thomas, are 8009, a J94 saddle tank, LMS 8f 2-8-0 No. 48305, 92 Squadron No. 34081, 41708, an LMS tank engine, British Railways Standard Class 4mt No. 80135, a 2-6-4 tank engine, Harlaxton, another tank engine, and No. 65462, a J15 0-6-0 tender engine, piloted by Martello No. 662, an A1X tank locomotive, and N7 No. 7999. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17